The humic and fulvic acids in a dry soluble powder act as natural chelating agents binding to nutrients in the soil. Plant roots absorb these humic acid nutrient compounds effectively increasing the efficiency of plants' uptake of nutrients and decreasing nutrient losses caused by leaching. In combination with fertilization, humic and fulvic acids foster efficient use of a fertilization program and may even reduce the amount of nutrients applied. Humic and fulvic acids also contribute to improving soil quality, texture, water holding capacity (retention) and sustainability, while breaking down clay lattices and reducing sodium build up in soils. By using a dry soluble product, a user can make small liquid batches when and where needed, transportation, storage and handling are simpler and cost efficient.
Sulfonated potassium humate powder is inherently highly soluble in most aqueous liquids over a range of pH ranges, and this humate is also dusty to handle as a powder—which are key factors for humic acid agronomic performance, but also lead to other physical and handling restrictions that have limited the marketplace use and acceptance of this product. This high solubility has also been a detriment in the ability to make sulfonated potassium humate into a granular form. In addition, existing granular potassium humates have limitations with respect to solubility in fertilizer solutions, especially acidic solutions. Furthermore, existing liquid humate solutions and formulations are limited in humate concentration levels, resulting in the inefficient transport of such products.
Thus, there exists a need for a sulfonated humate that allow for ease of handling, storage as a low dust granule; and application of the granular form either in particle or liquid form.